The alphabet game - a victorious fan fic
by wishingconstantly
Summary: Sikowitz has noticed the class has shown a lack of intrest lately - can he inspire the students and make them feel up for it once again?


It was morning – and a low point for the students of Hollywood Arts. They just hadn't been living up to the potential they had shown in the past. Tori was sat facing down at her pear phone, while Jade was facing the window, rather than the front of the room. Even Robbies' talking puppet REX had been losing interest as of late.

The teacher, Sikowitz, was as strange as his name sounded, but his unconventional ways had made him a teacher to remember. Whatever may have been going on in their lives that was obviously putting them off, he was still going to make sure he got them back into the swing.

"You're quite a lousy bunch this morning, to be rather blunt" he told them "and it's my job to get some excitement back in your brains! So be it, we are going to play your favorite game once more!"

"Is this the one where we imitate the voice of another?" Rex inquired "cos you can count me out. You should know by now I can only use one voice – mine."

"No" Sikowitz said. Then, after a few seconds, he resumed "it's the alphabet game!" And upon announcing that, he had brought the whole class back to life. Jade faced the teacher, Tori put her phone away and Andre and Beck stopped Admiring Cat.

Tori Volunteered "I will step up" she said. "Why don't you join me umm Jade, Beck, Andre and Cat."

As the others joined Tori at the front of the room, Sikowitz continued.

"So the scene takes place at a library" he explained "your letter will be L just because that's the letter library begins with. One, two, action!"

"Look at this book for young women!" Cat cried out "it's pink and it's for girls like me!"

"Maybe you don't need that book just yet" Tori said gently as she looked at the back "it talks about childcare and you don't need to worry about that for a while."

"No" Cat admitted and sounding sad "but the book was pretty..."

"Only idiots would care about a books' cover" Jade said (she always had been the type to insult others and rarely had anything kind to say)

"Please keep the volume down" Beck said "this is a public library."

"Quite an embarrassment you are!" Snapped Jade.

"Right now, I am considering having you removed from this establishment." Beck said calmly.

"Sorry, can't do that" Jade said. She had a face that said "don't argue with me" "we still need to find a good book for me".

"Tell me what you want and maybe I'll find it for you" Beck suggested.

"Up on the top shelf there are books about romance" Andre had finally given some input of his own.

"Valentine is my last name!" Cat happily exclaimed.

"Well, reading love stories makes me wanna puke" Jade told Andre.

"Xander is the librarian when I'm not here" Beck told them "and he is not as patient as I am".

"You should probably go away" Tori advised him "that girl can get pretty rough".

Then Beck mumbled a word, but he was loud enough to be heard by the teacher "fine" which of course meant he was now out of the game.

"Zig zag to the other side of the library – maybe you will find something you want" Andre suggested.

"Annoying people for company is not what I want!" Bitched Jade.

"But something good to read is" Andre reminded her.

"Can you stop getting on my nerves?" Jade asked him "I never said I needed anyones help!"

"Don't be so mean" Cat said, rubbing tears from her eyes. "

"Everyone can cry – it doesn't mean a thing" Jade shot back.

"Forget about her" Tori told cat.

"Get some new friends, because I'm not one of them" Jade retorted. (this is her last line for a while, because she is supposed to be off looking for a book which will suit her tastes).

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked Cat.

"I don't get that girl even after all these minutes and hours..." Cat shook her head.

"Just ignore her. I never speak to her if I can help it" shrugged Andre

Tori clutched her left leg "knee.. Is.. Hurting" she groaned.

"Look" gasped Cat "it's all gone red. I think she's gonna change colour.

"People can't change colour" Andre pointed out (he was then sent back to his seat for starting with the wrong letter).

"Maybe I should dip my legs in cold water at home" Tori wondered aloud.

"Nobody gets me do they?" Cat asked.

"Only you're true friends" Tori told her "but those are the only ones who matter at the end of the day."

"People are weird. Like my brother with his hot sauce." Smiled Cat.

"Question for you" Tori said, but she didn't get to ask her question, since Jade came running back.

"Really can't believe there wasn't a single book I wanted!" Jade let out a high scream.

"So what did you want to read about?" Cat asked, chewing on some gum.

"Thunderstorms" Jade replied promptly

"Where?" Cat asked looking out of the window. Then she went back to her seat, for she had used the wrong letter to start her line.

"Usually they don't happen here, but I have become interested in them" Jade told Tori.

"Very surprising to hear about that!" Tori admitted.

"Well, I am not as shallow as you think." Jade stuck her tongue out.

"Xerox any info you find on the internet" Tori suggested "I'm sure you'll find plenty about thunderstorms."

"You're not in a hurry are you?" Jade asked Tori.

Tori looked at her watch "Zoom!" She cried "we haven't much time!"

"Start over at A" Sikowitz cried out, now happy and excited at his class.

"Anybody would have given up on me by now" Jade laughed.

"But I believe in second chances, so I have stuck around." Tori pointed out.

"Can we still fight just for fun?" Jade tried to be sneaky

"Depends" Tori said

"Every once in a while, it might keep us in check" Jade suggested.

"For the right reasons, I can't see why not" Tori smiled.

"Goodness gracious!" Jade cried out and then she was smiling.

"How is anything funny?" Tori was confused

"I tricked you!" Jade laughed "you didn't seriously think we would be friends!"

"Just hold up a moment" Tori tried to get Jade to be reasonable, to no avail.

"Kindness isn't one of my qualities" Jade said, snobbishly.

"Like style – or personal hygiene" Tori could never help observing.

"Maybe you should just leave before I break you!" Jade ordered.

"No!" Tori insisted "you don't get to tell me anything!"

"People like me better" Jade argued.

"Quite debatable, that is" and Tori spoke the truth.

"Really?" Asked Jade "you don't know how it was before you got here!"

"Suck on my finger" Tori pointed at Jade and was becoming tired of her.

"How about I don't want to?" Jade asked.

"You messed up!" Sikowitz told her "the right letter was T, but you used H. So, we have a winner – Tori Vega. You even win a prize! It's a box of celebrations chocolates. I find most people like to use chocolate as a comfort food, so you should save them for a rainy day, as the saying goes.

Tori was over the moon – both about the chocolates and that she had won the game. Everyone in the class had been inspired again and were all raring to start doing better than they ever had before – Tori especially.


End file.
